The Good Times And The Bad
by angel foreva
Summary: Trouble corrupts the Pride when Shadow leaves one on the Lionesses in danger
1. Chapter 1

The good times and the bad

The sun had set and Simba was still out on the plains,thinking of the times he had with his father sometimes he wishes his father was still alive after that tragic day when he found out his father had died but he doesn't know who threw him off the cliff edge of the gorge, but in Simba's mind he keeps thinking that he was born to be just like his father and also to be the next King to rule Pride Rock. The sky was getting darker and Simba made his way back to Pride Rock to see his friends and family.

''Good evening Ollie'' said Simba politely .

''Good evening Sir'' replied Ollie.

''Its a bit cold out tonight'' said Simba with a deep voice.

''Where's Shadow?'' Simba asked.

'' He's gone to look for food for tonights meal Sire'' replied Ollie.

''I am staying here tonight Simba to look after my two daughters'' said Ollie

'' That's ok Ollie '' Simba said joyfully.

''They will be no trouble at all Sire'' Ollie said with delight.

''Forgive me Ollie but what are your daughters called?'' Simba asked with patience.

'' Mia and Lola Sire'' replied Ollie with a big smile on his face.

''what sweet names they have my friend'' Simba said with joy.

''Daddy we are hungry wheres Shadow cause it is getting dark outside'' explained Mia.

''Mia darling you should be with the rest of the family me and Simba are trying to figure out where Shadow went so we can help look for him'' explained Ollie with a happy smile.

'' Oh I am so sorry daddy i didn't know that '' said Mia.

''How lovely your daughters are Ollie'' said Simba impressed with Mia's manners towards her father.

'' Where is Mia's mother if you dont mind me asking''' commanded Simba.

''She has gone with Shadow to find food they should be back soon''. Ollie said with a concerned voice.

''Lola, Lola'' shouted Mia.

''What is it Mia''. replied Lola who was trying to sleep.

''Look it is mother but who is that she is with''. replied Mia with a puzzled look.

''That other lion darlings who is walkin back here with your mother is an old friend of mine''. replied Ollie joyfully'.

''What do we call your old friend daddy does he have a name''. asked Mia politely.

'' My darlings his name is Shadow and he is living with us for the time being''. mentioned Ollie.

''Ohh is he nice daddy''. Lola asked.

''Yes my dears he is very nice''. replied Ollie.

''Mummy, Mummy'' shouted Mia and Lola .

''Good evening my two darlings''. replied Jess with excitement.

''What took you so long mother'' asked Mia.

''Well your daddy's friend wanted to go to the water hole to get a drink after a hard days hunting'' explained Jess.

''Lola darling will you be so kind as to ask your father when we can eat cause i am tired and my job of hunting for a day is now over'' said Jess yawning.

''Oh mummy do i have to'' Lola answered.

''Yes darling you have to '' Jess ordered with a firm voice.

''Ok Ok I will ask him'' said Lola.

''Father when can we eat cause mummy is hungry''. mentioned Lola.

''In a couple of minutes when I have finished talking to Simba'' replied Ollie.

''Ok father I will go back to mummy now'' Lola answered politely.

''Yes thank you my darling'' replied Ollie.

''Ollie you can return to your family now and I will keep an eye out for Shadow if you wish''. said Simba politely.

''Yes please Sire''. replied Ollie with a happy smile.

''Come on now dears lets get you to bed''. replied Jess with a tired voice.

''But mother I want to stay up and meet daddy's friend''. asked Mia sadly.

''Ok honey I suppose another hour wont hurt''. said Jess with a smile.

''Sire'' shouted Mia with a quiet voice .

''Yes little one'' Simba replied with joy.

''Where is my fathers friend because we are all so hungry we could starve if he doesn't come back soon''. exclaimed Mia.

''I have no idea ''. answered Simba politely.

Simba turned back and looked at the rest of the lions and went to sit down with them to get to know Ollie's family a little bit more because Simba hardly knew Ollie and his family. Simba has no idea what Shadow is like.

''Ollie my friend will you be ok here for a little while because I need to find your friend''. said Simba concerned.

'' Yes Sire we will be fine until you return '' said Ollie joyfully.

''I wont be very long my friend I just need to be on my own for a little while''.said Simba sadly.

''Ok Sire take as long as you need me and my family will be fine ''. said Ollie with happiness.

'' You and your family may call me Simba because as from this night you have become my friends''. Simba said with a low voice.

Simba turned back once again and he carried on walking until his paws couldn't carry him much further, he had managed to walk to the water hole and he continued to think to himself what his father used to be like when Simba was a little prince, Simba thought to himself father why aren't you here with me but your not I don't think i can rule Pride Rock without you and at that point he looked up at the sky and he could see stars shining above him and he looked back down at the water and he could see his reflection of himself and he led down on the dry plains and weeped.

After a couple of hours to himself he started walking back to his home but something alarmed him,as he was walking back to Pride Rock he could see another figure in the distance going towards Pride Rock, that might be Ollie's friend walking towards my home , so Simba started running back to Pride Rock he was getting closer to his home he was out of breath by the time he reached his home.

''Welcome back Simba''. said Ollie politely.

''Thank you Ollie'' replied Simba.

''Shadow is back now he came back shortly when you were away''. mentioned Ollie.

''You must be Simba ''. asked Shadow .

''Thats right ''. replied Simba.

''Ollie where is Jess I saw her a minute ago''. asked Shadow.

''She's gone to put Mia and Lola to bed ''. replied Ollie.

''Here she is now''. replied Ollie happily.

''Jess my darling why do you look so sad''. asked Ollie with patience.

''I am just tired honey cause I have had a long day today''. replied Jess yawning.

''Where's Simba ''. Jess asked politely.

''He's gone to bed cause he looked tired when he came back ''. replied Ollie.

''Ok honey well I am getting tired myself so I will see you tomorrow''.said Jess yawning.

''Good night darling I will see you tomorrow morning'' replied Ollie.

At that point not everyone had gone to bed because Ollie and Shadow were still up talking about what they are planning to do the next morning and they sat thinking for a couple of minutes and then Lola woke up and they had pretended to be asleep when they weren't just so they could make sure Lola went back to bed .

''Right my friend I have an idea where we could go in the morning before your wife and children get up''. Shadow whispered.

''Oh yeah where could we go before my family wake up ''. replied Ollie.

''I have planned a meeting with the hyenas '' explained Shadow.

''Well I don't think I will be coming with you because when I look at the place it doesn't look very pleasant''. replied Ollie with a angry look on his face.

''Shadow what have you planned to do that is involving the hyenas''. Ollie asked .

''I have planned a meeting which involves you aswell my friend''. explained Shadow.

''What will our excuse be if I do decide to join you in this meeting with the hyenas''. asked Ollie questioning Shadow.

''It is about Simba really Ollie''. explained Shadow.

''Why Simba, what is Simba to do with it for''. Ollie asked with a concerned look.

''He recently lost his father and when I was late coming back from hunting this evening I met up with them and they know all about his father's death''. explained Shadow.

''Is that why he looked sad when i was speaking to him when you were away with Jess''. said Ollie.

''I think so I don't really know but when I went to the hyenas Jess came back here with the food we had found''. explained Shadow with a cunning look on his face.

''Well my friend I will come along with you tomorrow to find out what is going on and maybe my questions will be answered''. replied Ollie .

''Well good night my friend I am going to bed as the night is getting late now so wake me up early tomorrow morning''. replied Ollie yawning.

''Good night my friend''. Shadow answered.

Now that Ollie had gone to bed and left Shadow to look at the night sky, Shadow looked around to see if anyone was watching him,so he led down where he was stood and he began to get sleepy so he fell asleep and he waited til the next morning. However,Simba wasnt asleep and he over heard what Shadow and Ollie were talking about and he got suspicious of Ollie's friend and he had a feeling that something was going to happen.The rest of the family didn't know what was going on but Simba overheard.

Next morning.

''Shadow, Shadow wake up ''. whispered Ollie quietly.

''Morning Ollie''. said Shadow.

''Let's go to meet the hyenas before someone wakes up '' whispered Ollie.

''Ok Ollie let's go''. whispered Shadow.

The next morning came and Ollie and Shadow went to meet the hyenas but they had no idea that Simba heard what they had said the previous night.

''Oh my look who it is I thought you had forgotten this meeting''. said the hyenas.

''Who is this you have brought with you Shadow'' asked the hyenas .

''He is a close friend of mine his name is Ollie''. explained Shadow.

'Shadow am not staying long because i want to find breakfast for my family and Simba' Ollie asked politely.

''So you know Simba eh'' said the hyenas politely.

''Yes I do and I think he is a nice lion to talk to '' replied Ollie.

''This morning you are all here to know who killed Simba's father'' the hyenas announce with laughter.

''So who killed Simba's father then?'' Ollie asked.

''Scar killed Simba's father but he was going to kill Simba aswell because Scar got jealous that when he heard about Simba being the next king he was planning revenge because he wanted to be king and he promised us a lifetime supply of meat so we wouldn't get hungry and he managed to kill Mufasa but Simba got away when we were chasing him'' explained the hyenas.

''So now we all know why Simba looks so depressed and low when we see him because he thinks of his father too much '' replied the hyenas.

''Well I am going to find food now Shadow i will see you back at Pride Rock in a little while'' Ollie mentioned with concern.

''Hang on a minute why are you going so soon?''Shadow asked.

''So I can feed my family you can come along if you want ''' Ollie asked politely.

Back at Pride Rock Lola was still sleeping but Mia had woke up so she got up stretched herself and went to wake Lola up but she heard someone weeping and she looked around and Simba was weeping so she went over to see if he was alright.

''Simba why are you weeping'' Mia asked.

''Oh it's nothing my dear go back to sleep I will be ok in a moment'' Simba replied.

''Are you sure Simba'' Mia asked politely.

''Yes Iam sure and thank you for asking my dear'' replied Simba.

Ollie and Shadow had returned from hunting and Ollie noticed that Lola was missing so he looked everywhere for her but still no sign of her but he didnt look where Jess was sleeping cause that is where he found Lola.

''Morning everyone'' Ollie answered with a tired voice.

''Morning daddy'' replied Mia .

''Morning darling '' replied Ollie with a happy voice.

''Simba why don't you and Shadow go to the water hole with Mia and Lola I am sure they will like it'' Ollie mentioned politely.

''Ok then we will take Mia and Lola to the water hole '' Simba asked with joy.

So off they went down to the water hole but on their way Simba was still thinking of his father he lowered his head and kept on walking until they came to a stop when the hyenas got in their way .

''Well , well what do we have here'' asked the hyenas.

''Simba who are these animals Ihave never seen them before'' Mia asked politely.

''They are hyenas they go causing trouble where ever they find trouble'' explained Simba.

''They don't cause trouble at all '' shouted Shadow firmly.

''Ollie take Mia and Lola home this is no place for young cubs'' ordered Simba with a serious face.

''Ok I know this wasn't a good idea because now I know there are trouble makers around here''.replied Ollie .

''Come on girls let's go home this is no place for you cause I have a feeling somebody is going to get hurt'' explained Ollie .

''This is for your own safety darlings because idon't want my little girls getting hurt and your mother would never forgive herself if anything happened to you '' explained Ollie.

''Simba are you staying here or are you following us back to Pride Rock to be on the safe side''Ollie asked.

''I will stay here and see what all this trouble is about'' Simba replied politely.

''Ok Simba iwill see you when you return to Pride Rock'' said Ollie with a concerned voice.

''Goodbye Simba ''replied Mia waving her paw .

At this point it was only Simba and Shadow along with the hyenas, they had a evil look in their eyes and Simba lashed out at one of them and a fight had broke out but suddenly Simba could hear a voice in the distance and he followed the noise and he ended up at the water hole once again and their he saw another lioness and he stayed at the water hole with her and he comforted her because she was on her own .

''Who are you '' said the weeping lioness.

''I am Simba and what is your name dear one '' Simba asked politely.

''My name is Daisy''replied the lioness.

''Why are you here on your own my dear'' Simba asked nicely.

''I have lost my mother and two sisters'' the lioness replied.

''Well follow me dear one and Ithink we can find your family'' Simba asked politely.

''Thank you Simba'' replied Daisy .

''Follow me back to my home'' Simba asked with joy.

So as they were walking back to Pride Rock Simba looked back to see if Daisy was behind him she was to his delight her head was low and tears were running down her face she looked up at Simba and she began to smile because he was helping her to try and find her family.

''Here we are'' said Simba.

''What is this place'' Daisy asked politely.

''This is my home and some of my friends live here'' explained Simba joyfully.

''Daisy darling'' shouted Jess with excitement.

''I was getting worried for a moment where were you''? asked Jess with happiness.

''I got lost on the way here I thought you left me on my own so i was waiting for you mother'' replied Daisy politely.

''Well you are here now and thats all that matters to me now'' said Jess comforting Daisy with her paw.

''Mummy what is all the fuss about'' Mia asked politely.

''Mia honey Daisy has found us'' replied Jess excitedly

''But for now let her rest '' said Jess.

''Ollie Ollie '' shouted Jess.

''What is it jess'' Ollie replied.

''Daisy has found us she is here with me '' Jess mentioned.

''So she is '' said Ollie with happiness.

'' I have been looking for her for two days now '' Ollie mentioned.

''Who found her '' asked Ollie.

''I found her '' Simba answered.

''Oh thank you Simba'' Ollie replied with joy.

''I think this is a cause for celebration'' Ollie announced to his family.

So now Daisy had been found everyone was happy that she had returned to them but they all had Simba to thank for her return otherwise Ollie would have had another couple of days to look for her but his time finding her was well spent because Simba had ended Ollie's searching days because she is safe with her mother.

''It has been another long day so why don't we all get some sleep'' Simba suggested.

''Yes I think we should cause Daisy has been out there on her own out on the plains for two days '' replied Jess .

''Daisy it is good to have you back darling'' said Ollie with excitement.

' 'We all have missed you '' replied Jess politely.

Now that Daisy was home safe with her family Shadow has something planned and it involves Daisy but not everything is fine because Shadow hasn't returned from the hyenas and Simba notices that hes not there. Simba has a feeling someone is going to get hurt but he leaves the thought of it til the next morning.

Night fall

Now that the sun had set the horizon was appearing and all the lionesses and lions were all asleep except for one Shadow, he had planned to take Daisy away from her family and take her into the plains and then he will do something that he will regret.He would be betraying Ollie if he takes his daughter away from him the girls thought Shadow was a nice lion but it all changes,when Shadow found Daisy sleeping next to her mother he thought twice but he told the hyenas he would take her to them and he wouldn't disobey the hyenas.

''Daisy wake up '' Shadow whispered quietly.

''Daddy is that you'' replied Daisy.

''Yes my dear wake up'' Shadow commanded.

''Where are we going'' Daisy asked.

''To find food for the morning dear'' replied Shadow.

''I am very tired can't I sleep until sun rise' 'Daisy asked politely.

''No Daisy you must come along now'' Shadow commanded.

''Ok ok I am coming'' replied Daisy.

''Off we go then dear '' replied Shadow with a very deep voice.

Now that Shadow had got Daisy to follow him, Daisy was too sleepy to see where Shadow was taking her, he took her to the hyenas home and thats where they remained for the night. Meanwhile,back at Pride Rock Simba woke up early and at first he didn't notice Daisy was missing until he walked back to where he slept and then he was alarmed, so he woke Jess and Ollie up and Jess was getting scared because it was late at night, pitch black and she couldnt see a thing.

''Where's Daisy''? Jess asked sadly.

''I don't know hunny '''Ollie replied with panic.

''Where's Shadow ''? Jess asked .

''He was here an hour ago but he must of taken Daisy with him'' replied Ollie with terror.

''He has probably gone to the hyenas and took Daisy with him '' replied Ollie.

''Why our Daisy what has she done wrong'' Jess asked .

''Simba, can you take Ollie to find our little one,'' Jess asked politely.

''Yes of course at a time like this help is needed'' Simba replied.

''Me and Ollie will go to the hyenas and see if she is their with Shadow Jess you stay here and look after Mia and Lola''' replied Simba .

''Please come back with Daisy I won't forgive myself if she comes back dead'' Jess mentioned weeping.

''Don't worry I will make sure she is alive when get there'' Simba replied.

Jess was worried about what had happened to her daughter and Ollie and Simba went into the night to look for her they reached the hyenas home and Simba could hear noises coming from inside, the noises sounded like a cry for help so they carried on and they saw the hyenas teasing Daisy and Shadow was laughing, so Simba went inside and there he let out a loud roar the hyenas jumped out of their skin and looked around there they saw Simba was stood there.

''Let Daisy go before you pay the price'' shouted Simba bravely.

'' Simba thank god you have found me they were going to hurt me'' replied Daisy.

''Daisy your father is outside waiting for you go to him '' commanded Simba.

''Shadow why did you take Daisy away from Pride Rock and leave her family worrying about her safety'' shouted Simba at the top of his voice.

''Well...she was going to go killing lions with us for the night there would of been plenty to eat in the morning'' replied Shadow with a very deep voice.

''Daisy doesn't get taken away from her family again do you understand'' shouted Simba.

'' Yes Simba I wont do it again '' replied Shadow.

''Daddy, Daddy'' Daisy shouted to her father.

''Oh darling Daisy thank god your alright'' replied Ollie with relief.

''Let's get you home'' replied Ollie.

''Simba are you coming back home with us'' Ollie asked .

''Yes I will '' replied Simba .

Now that Daisy was safe and sound with her father and Simba they took her home back to her mother who was worried about what has happened to her, she keeps thinking something bad has happened to her. Lola and Mia are still asleep and they don't know what is going on. After a couple of hours Simba and Ollie returned with Daisy.

''Mummy mummy''shouted Daisy with sadness.

''Darling Daisy oh thank god you are ok '' Jess sighed with relief .

''Simba thank you for finding our daughter'' replied Jess with happiness.

''It is ok Jess she's safe now'' replied Simba with joy.

''Now let's go back to sleep before sun rise otheriwse we will all be tired by morning'' Simba demanded.

''Jess make sure you look after Daisy in case Shadow comes back'' Simba suggested.

''I will hold her tight while she sleeps so I can be sure that she is here with me until sun rise'' replied Jess.

After that long night everyone was so tired they fell asleep and Shadow didn't return to Pride Rock and a few days past and still no sign of him so the family and Simba could be safe and so could the lionesses so they weren't afraid of gettin taken away by him because all the lionesses were sleeping with together and Ollie was protecting them. So they all had a peaceful night's sleep and the night flew by and everyone was still together by sun rise.

Jess woke up once to check on Daisy and she looked down on her and she was fast asleep so Jess smiled and went back to sleep until morning light shone.Now that Daisy was back with her family and now she was reunited with her mother she felt safe.

Authors note: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter this is the first one I have done and I think it is really good and I think you will enjoy it .


	2. New Beginnings

New beginnings

Now that the disappearance of Daisy was over with and forgotten, times had begun to change everyone had forgot about Shadow and the hyenas but Simba wanted nothing more to do with Shadow because Simba is now aware of what Shadow is like and he isn't allowed back to Pride Rock because he will put the girls in danger in case he tries to take one of the others.

''Good morning everyone'' Simba said politely.

''Good morning Simba 'the family replied.

''This morning I think we should go hunting together as a family'' Jess suggested.

''Yes I think we should''Simba replied.

''But we all have to stick together cause now we know what is lurking about out there''Jess mentioned.

''Ok then off we go girls''Jess commanded.

''Lets go and look for a meal tonight'' Ollie replied.

So off they went out onto the plains to find a meal for the night and Mia spotted something in the distance but at first she ignored it but she kept looking in its direction.

'' Mummy look over there I can see something moving and its getting closer''Mia mentioned.

''Lets go and see what it is then honey'' Jess replied.

So they all walked over to what Mia had spotted and it looked like something that Daisy was afraid of cause she was hiding behind her father, she recognised the animal from when Shadow had taken her to the hyenas and she recognised it straight away.

''Mummy thats the animal that looked at me as if it was going to hurt me''Daisy mentioned.

''I know what it is'' Simba replied.

''What is it Simba '' Jess asked.

''It is one of the hyenas and it tried hurting Daisy but I stopped it just as I got there'' Simba replied with relief.

''So is this animal the one that tried hurting my daughter'' Jess asked.

''Yes my dear it was but now your daughters won't be scared of getting taken from Pride Rock cause i will be standing by them while they sleep'' Simba replied.

''If it wasn't for you Simba my daughter would have been the hyenas meal '' Jess asked.

''Yes if i did't get there in time which I did she wouldn't be with us now''Simba replied.

''I would hate to think about Daisy if she had been killed i would neva forgive myself'' Jess replied with tears in her eyes.

So now the group had found their meal for their supper and it was beginning to get dark and Simba took his friends back to Pride Rock but Simba had a surprise waiting for him and he tried to take his mind off his fathers death but he had found it hard.

''Home at last'' Simba said politely.

''Mother whose that standing there'' Lola asked.

''I don't know darling ask Simba he might know'' Jess replied.

''Simba who is that girl standing over there'' Lola asked once again.

''She's my mother'' Simba replied.

''What is her name'' Mia asked.

''Sarabi'' Simba replied.

''Mother what are you doing here'' Simba asked .

''I didn't like the place where I was living Simba so i decided to come back here'' Sarabi replied.

''Mother I am so happy to see you you don't know how much i have missed you so much '' Simba replied standing beside his mother.

''Do you want us to start the meal Simba'' Ollie asked.

''Yes please start it could i have a few minutes with my mother'' Simba replied.

''Yes of course Simba'' Ollie said politely.

''Thank you'' Simba replied.

''Why did Scar kill father what did father do wrong to hurt Scar'' Simba asked with a quiet voice.

''Scar killed your father because Scar knew he wasn't going to be king and Scar killed your father so he would be king instead of you''Sarabi explained.

''Scar must of been jealous of my father because Scar didn't have what he had'' Simba replied.

''Scar had the hyenas following me but i managed to escape through the thorn bush on the desert'' Simba explained.

''I hid out on the desert for a long time until Nala cam to look for me I tried sending her away but she wouldn't go at all' Simba replied.

Now that Simba welcomed his mother back he had a lot of questions that needed answering and now that Sarabi had returned he could have his questions answered,Simba was surprised to see his mothr at Pride Rcok that day when he reutrned back from hunting.

''Scar made us starve so your sisters and me left Pride Rock to go and live somewhere else and then the place got rough so i returned back but your sisters didn't want to come back '' Sarabi exclaimed.

''Is Scar the reason why my father is dead'' Simba asked.

''Yes Simba Scar did kill your father because you threw him over the edge of this rock and he landed on his back but he is still alive because i came back and i came back because Scar is king of that place''Sarabi explained.

'I am glad you are back mother i have been having nightmares about father'' Simba mentioned.

''Oh Simba you don't need to have anymore dreams like that cause i am back now and i will look after you'' Sarabi mentioned.

Simba was happy that his mother had returned to look after him and now Simba felt as if his family had come back to him and his mother did but his sisters didn't but he is expecting to see the rest of his family but he keeps thinking of his father but now he can think of him in a good way because his mother had come back to take care of him so Simba can sleep without worrying about a member of Ollie's family.

''Simba your supper is ready''Jess shouted.

''I am coming for supper now''Simba replied.

''Mother you must join me and my friends for supper tonight'' Simba commanded.

''Everyone this is my mother and she will be joining us for supper tonight'' Simba announced to the rest of the pride.

So they all sat round the fire while they had supper and Simba andd Sarabi were catching up on old times , now Simba felt like he was a part of someone now and now he felt like he could rule Pride Rock with the help of his mother.

''Come on girls we all better go to sleep now cause we will have a busy day tomorrow'' Simba announced.

''Yes come on girls it is getting late now so you need sleep''Jess replied.

'' Night mother '' replied the lionesses.

''Night my darlings'' Jess replied to her daughters yawning.

''Night everyone'' Simba said yawning.

Now that everyone had gone to bed and it was only Simba and his mother who were up now and they looked at each other and snuggled up to each other.Simba was happy now that his mother had come to find him and now he can relax.

''Mother I am so glad you have come back to your original home''Simba whispered.

''So am I Simba '' Sarabi smiled.

''I just wish that father was still alive cause i miss him a lot ''Simba smiled with tears rolling down his eyes.

''Yes i do wish he was still here with us but we can only be happy that hes up there''Sarabi smiled weeping.

Sarabi was happy now that she had found her son her only son that she had but when Simba lashed out on Scar when he was taking over as king because when Simba was born he was the heir to the throne of Pride Rock and the pride lands but when Simba was a young cub his father showed him the lands he would be taking over and he was surprised at this but his father also showed him the dangerous places, but Simba took an interest into seeing what was in the dangerous places and he thought he could handle danger but he got himself in danger and his father had to get him before the hyenas killed him.

''I think I will have a day of rest tomorrow mother cause i have had a long week as it is''Simba said.

''Do you want me to tell your friends in the morning then honey'' Sarabi mentioned.

''If you wouldn't mind mother that is very kind of you''Simba replied.

''Get some sleep Simba you look tired after today'' Sarabi mentioned.

''Okay mother I will see you tomorrow''Simba replied yawning.

Authors note: Simba is now reunited with his mother but how will he react when he finds out some terrible news. Enjoy reading it.


End file.
